


Prince Noiz ad Knight Clear

by pwoutagonist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this piece of art: http://syqitten.tumblr.com/post/72750384495</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Noiz ad Knight Clear

Being a prince meant a lot of different things. It meant that you could have a nice, warm, and comfortable bed to sleep in and hot, delicious meals at your beck and call. It meant that you never had to worry about not having to bathe or not being able to stay warm during a cold and harsh winter. It meant that you could become the ruler of your country and have all of the money and gold you could ever imagine. It meant that your clothes were always freshly laundered and you didn’t know what dirt or manure smelled like. It meant that you had your own private tutor who would teach you so many fascinating things about the world and a group of trained knights who would die for you. And it was all of those things that Noiz hated about being the one and only prince of his kingdom.

He was supposed to be a pompous bastard who only cared about the fine arts and drank the most delicate wines. And all the young teen wanted to do was go out on a horse ride or learn how to fucking swing a sword or what pheasant stew tasted like (pheasants were not allowed in the castle grounds let alone in his bowl of soup). And most of all Noiz wanted a friend who wasn’t a pillow or the songbird that came to his windowsill every morning to wake up. For Noiz, being a prince was the worst death sentence anyone could ask for. Being a prince meant you weren’t even a human; just a toy, a puppet, a robot with no sense of free thinking.

“Master!”

But not a worthless toy mind you because everyone seemed to want to put his head on a platter or mounted on a wall. Being the son of the King and a common whore was just a bastard boy. But the King had no other sons; he tried being with other women, more noble women, but no one could bear his child. Thus Noiz became the one and only heir to the throne. Many of the nobles sent out their top assassins to try and rid the kingdom of a detested offspring. But despite that, the King did love his son and had the best knights protect him at all costs. Death threats were not uncommon, and Noiz wondered if dying was an easy escape route from this shitty world. He didn’t have a terrible relationship with his father but not a perfect one either (what rebellious teenager was chummy with their parents?). His mother was long dead after rebels murdered her for giving birth to the King’s son. He didn’t really have any ties to this forsaken world.

“This way, Master! The castle has been breached!”

Noiz didn’t remember seeing this particular knight before; he would have recognized someone with snow white hair. But nonetheless he wordlessly followed him to the safe room. He hated this place because it was dark and reeked of mold and blood. The knight shuffled in behind him, shutting the door tight and crouching low by the door. How many times has he done this? How many times has he gone into hiding because various people wanted him dead? Noiz wanted to fight back; he wanted to swing his fist and watch them go flying. He wanted to know what it felt like to break someone else’s bones.

Staring at the white-haired knight, the prince’s head tilted in curiosity. “Why is your hair like that?” Noiz asked, not minding being blunt. The knight turned his head, armor creaking as he did so. After a few moments of silence, the knight smiled bright. It lit up the dark and dank room.

“I’m a foreigner; where I am from, everyone has hair like this.” The sound of rushed footsteps went passed the door and they both held their breaths. Why would a foreigner devote himself to the king and protect me? Noiz narrowed his eyes at the male. “My kingdom was destroyed.” Noiz bit his lip; that would be one reason. They didn’t talk much more after that. There was rapping at the door, three light knocks and one loud one (it must have been some kind of code) and the white-haired knight opened the door and ushered the prince out. A line of knights bowed at the sight of their prince, signaling the defeat of the intruder. Noiz waved his hand, a bit embarrassed that all of the knights were bowing to his extent. It felt so weird. 

Noiz did not like being a prince.

The albino knight escorted him safely to his room. Large windows adorned the hallways and Noiz wondered what it would be like to feel the breeze to touch his skin. He had opened the window in his room a couple of times but he wanted to fully step outside. His tutors had told him about oceans but he wondered how big they really were. “Master, are you alright?” His green eyes snapped back to the knight who was escorting him and he sighed. “We’ve arrived in your private quarters.” Noiz trudged back into his room but stopped just a few feet inside the room to turn back to the albino knight whose smile reminded him of a pet puppy he had as a child.

“What can I call you?” No response. “What’s your name?” The man smiled bright.

“You can call me Clear.” Noiz deadpanned; what the hell kind of name is that? “Well then, Master, I bid you a farewell…” The door creaked as it started to close. “...and a good night.” The door shut closed and Noiz was left all alone again for the night. The attempt on his life didn’t phase him. Rather, as he sunk further into his luxurious sheets and pillows, all he could think about was a certain white-haired knight named Clear.

A few days later, a messenger came to deliver news to the king that barbaric Plebeians to the north were marching down in huge numbers to raid the kingdom. To prepare for the upcoming war, the king gathered his most trusted and strongest knights to go out and meet the barbarians head on. But the king only sent out a small force half the size of the barbaric army. “Your Highness, they’re going to get killed!” Noiz protested, but the king would not budge on his decision. Putting on his armor and donning his majestic sword, the King took arms and joined the group of knights set to leave.

“Until the day I day, the Plebeians shall not know of your existence. Half of our loyal knights will remain here to protect you. Please...my son...stay alive. I’ve always loved you and your mother.” Those were the last words his father spoke to him before the longest war the small country had. As per the rules of the country, Prince Noiz, only heir to the throne accepted the crown and became king despite the nobles protesting. He had more power now, even if it was only temporary. The nobles who did not approve of the late king’s offspring had to think twice before going and killing the new king. 

But Noiz was not scared of his new position because he believed his father would come back. And a month later, a group of five knights returned, bloodied and beaten almost to death. Noiz stepped down from his throne as the albino knight he recognized, Clear, stepped forward in front of the new king and knelt down, presenting the late king’s bloody sword. “Though we have lost many lives on this perilous war with the barbaric Plebeians in the North, I, Knight Clear along with five of my fellow brothers in arms, have returned to announce that we have defeated their might and can now rest easy from future wars to come.” Noiz forgot how to breathe. “But, I am saddened to say that among those lives lost, our great King has been sacrificed to the gods and did not survive this bloody battle.” 

With the crown atop of his head and royal cape on his shoulders, Noiz could still not believe his father was gone. During this past month he had asked his knights to teach him the way of the sword. He wasn’t as strong as the knights, but he was getting there. He wanted to be able to defend himself in case the Plebeians defeated their troops. But this...this was not expected. Noiz shakily took the sword into his hands and stared at the reflection in the blade. Did he really deserve to be the King? Did he deserve to take the throne in place of his father? “My King, I devote my life and entire existence to you.” Noiz looked down at Clear, watching him kneel and bow in honor. The other knights in the room followed suit and bowed to their new ruler. “We, knights of this proud country, will devote our lives to our king.”

Noiz wanted to kick Clear in the face. He didn’t deserve this...he was just born to a king and a common whore...he didn’t deserve this. But he had no other choice; he had no other siblings...no other family to dump the responsibility on. This was his task and his alone. He grabbed the blade and slid it into the hilt on his right hip. It was heavy, causing him to lose his balance for a split second. But this weight had to be dealt with. He stood in front of Noiz, looking quite pained at him. He was bruised, dried blood at the corners of his lips. Reaching down, he helped the knight stand on his feet and walked him along with the rest of the knights to the infirmary. “Master? I assure you I can walk my--”

Noiz gave the knight a harsh look before leading him to a bed and sitting him down on it. Grabbing some gauze, Noiz began to strip the man of his armor to bandage his wounds. Clear tried to protest to having the king tend to his wounds but Noiz wasn’t hearing any of it. He grumbled under his breath and expertly dressed the cuts and gashes on Clear’s body. “My King, surely there are...others who can tend to me.” Noiz remained silent for a while before shooting the knight a death glare that silenced him immediately.

“Knight Clear, I order you to serve as my private knight.” Clear’s eyes widened. “You are to be at my side at all times.” Noiz turned to the knight, admiring his work. “And you are to protect the King’s life at all costs. But, you are not to give up your life. If you die, then so do I.” Clear couldn’t believe his ears. “You can make sure the rest of your fellow knights have been healed properly. I need to go find a concubine to bear my son.” With that, the new King left the infirmary, leaving the knight all alone to mull over his new position. But the one thing he enjoyed was the bright blush on his cheeks; it made his job all the more fun.

“I accept, Your Highness. I will not leave your side, ‘til death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
